Multimedia streams include both a video stream and an audio stream. Synchronization between a multimedia stream's video stream and audio stream is accomplished either inherently or explicitly. Inherent synchronization is accomplished by ensuring the video stream and the audio stream are received at a multimedia processing device with appropriate timing to facilitate synchronized audio and video playback after processing by the multimedia processing device. Alternatively, explicit synchronization is accomplished by incorporating audio and video time stamps into respective audio and video streams to correlate common content portions of the video stream, e.g., pictures, and the audio stream. However, when the audio stream and video stream are generated from different sources neither an inherent relationship nor explicit information exists to facilitate synchronization.